Task Force Talon
The Task Force Talon (abbreviated TFT) is a top-secret U.S. military branch. Its members are the best from all branches of the U.S. military. They are equipped with cutting-edge weapons and combat equipment. The Task Force Talon are a direct action team, the opposite of covert ops, and intended to be able to counter any situation in the world within 24 hours. Under the command of major Jason Richter reporting directly to the White House, the TFT has access to experimental high tech and intelligence sources outside the normal chain of command. Task Force Talon combat tactics should rely on speed and flexibility rather than firepower. Even more so than most conventional armed forces, a successful TFT commander must be careful not to lose his units to the enemy. Overview Task Force Talon includes units that at the time of the game's release were either cutting-edge, experimental or fantastic. These units include RQ-4 Global Hawk, an unmanned air vehicle, the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit, an infantryman wearing an exoskeleton suit equipped with both machine-guns and rockets, and the Spinner Tank, an unmanned remote-controlled tank that can change its weapons from an anti-tank gun to an anti-air missile launcher or to a bomb drone. Task Force Talon focuses on versatility. For example, the Buggy, Task Force Talon's reconnaissance vehicle, can be upgraded with Anti-air missiles and become an anti-aircraft unit; meanwhile, FA-35 Joint Strike Fighter of Task Force Talon is a multi-role combat aircraft that can attack both buildings and enemy aircraft. This versatility however, comes at a cost: Task Force Talon units and upgrades are very expensive. Therefore, losing too many units early in a game could quickly decide the outcome of the battle. In-game, the TFT begins at Battlefield TECH and can purchase basic infantry and tanks. TFT uses Drone Constructors as their building and repair units. They are small unmanned treaded vehicles that contain the blueprints for every building available. Drone Constructors cost half as much as their US and Consortium counterparts but the Drones must be sacrificed to build structures. TFT does not have to worry about power like the other factions; as long as their buildings are within the vicinity of an HQ or Forward Operation Center, the buildings will be powered. The trade off of course is that every building will be unpowered if the HQ or FOC is destroyed. TFT is the strongest faction in the early game in terms of power, with their infantry and tanks capable of overpowering several of their US and Consortium counterparts. Inventory Infantry ' * Task Force Commando * Heavy Sniper * Objective Crew Served Weapon * Future Force Warrior * Super High Infantry Electronic Defense System (S.H.I.E.L.D) Task Force Talon Commando.jpg|Task Force Talon Commando DA_Preview_HeavySniper.jpg|Heavy Sniper HT_Preview_OCSW.jpg|Objective Crew Served Weapon HT_Preview_FFW.jpg|Future Force Warrior DA_Wallpaper_SHIELD.jpg|Super High-Speed Infantry Electronic Defensive System '''Vehicles ' * CIA armored van * Drone Constructor * HEMTT tanker * Buggy RSTA * IAV Stryker M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle * IAV Stryker M1128 Mobile Gun System * IAV Stryker M1129 Mortar Carrier * Repair FAT-V * Spinner UGCV * Spinner UGCV bomb drone * Spinner Tacit Rainbow Launcher * Guardian Drone Ballistic Defense System Drone Constructor.png|Drone Constructor DA_Ingame_Buggy.png|Buggy CIA armored van.png|CIA armored van DA_Ingame_RepairFAT-V.png|Repair FAT-V DA_Ingame_Stryker.png|M1126 "Stryker" Infantry Carrier Vehicle DA_Ingame_Stryker_MGS.png|M1128 "Stryker" Mobile Gun System DA_Ingame_Stryker_MC.png|M1129 "Stryker" Mortar Carrier DA_Ingame_Spinner.png|Spinner Multirole Unmanned Ground Combat Vehicle Guardian Drone.png|Guardian Drone Ballistic Defense System HT_Ingame_Spinner_Titan.png|Spinner Titan Launcher 'Aircraft ' * RAH-66 Comanche * SH-60B Seahawk * CH-53 Sea Stallion * V-44 Heavy Transport VTOL Rotorcraft * Lockheed Martin F-35 Joint Strike Fighter * RQ-4A Global Hawk * F/A-18 Hornet DA_Ingame_Comanche.png|RAH-66 Comanche Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion.png|Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion DA_Ingame_V-44.png|V-44 Heavy Transport VTOL Rotorcraft DA_Ingame_GlobalHawk.png|RQ-4A Global Hawk DA_Ingame_FA-18.png|McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet DA_Ingame_FA-35.png|Lockheed Martin F-35 Joint Strike Fighter '''Sea Vessels * Landing Craft Air Cushion * Seawolf-class submarine * DD(X) Class Multimission Destroyer * LPD San Antonio Landing Platform Dock HT Ingame LCAC.png|LCAC HT_Ingame_DDX.png|DD(X) Class Multi-mission Destroyer HT_Ingame_SanAntonio.png|LPD San Antonio Landing Platform Dock HT_Ingame_SSNSeawolf.png|SSN Seawolf Class Attack Submarine Gallery DA_Cutscene_M2_TFT.jpg|Task Force Commandos Category:Act of War Category:Factions Category:United States Military